Twittertalia oni
Twittertalia oni is a fangame written by Actual_sealand, staring various other twittertalia accounts. She frequently updates the game, adding more and more shit into this crappy on purpose game. Sealand monitors this page, so asking questions here will have a 99%chance of being answered Current up to date version can be found Here(ver 6.1) Cast Miku as played by @actual_miku England as played by @ForRealUK 2pRussia as played by @Actual_eg china as played by @actual_yao 2pRussia as played by @actual_2pRussia 2pfemrussia as played by @2p_fem_russia North italy as played by @VeeePasta Rome as played by @ActualRome FemRomano as played by @Real_femromano Sealand as played by @Actual_sealand Cosmo as played by @actual_cosmo dikdik as played by @actual_dikdik and many more Others/referenced @hetaonisteve @actual_mochiman (more to come) Solution Twittertalia oni walkthrough by sealand for an alternate, more detailed walkthrough, please see @actual_ukraine's walkthrough here. 1/ interact with box between door and closet area 2/ enter mansion 3/decend stairs 4/interact with large box to left 5/pick up pickaxe at bottom of room 6/open box 7/in the left wing, check the Bath's door 8/in north wing, check tami room 9/return to left wing, locate VeePasta 10/in the right wing, locate ForRealUK 11/in north wing, locate 2p_fem_russia 12/return to mansion entrance 13/go to the safe house (floor 2, top right room. behind the curtain) 14/after cutscene, interact with everyone, then talk to sealand TEAM 1 check all the items listed, then return to the hallway of that floor MaSTER BEDROOM > red switch, scrolls on table REC ROOM > regal chair, curtain, dresser (top right corner) TEAM 2 check all the items listed, then return to the hallway of that floor MUSIC ROOM > piano, middlemost bookshelf 2ND FLOOR LIBRARY > black book ontop of the lowest bookshelf TEAM 3 check all the items listed, then return to the hallway of that floor BOTTOM LEFT ROOM > fireplace BOTTOM RIGHT ROOM > Cape nextto door BOTTOM BOTTOM RIGHT ROOM > wine bottles (cabinet right of the door) Guest storage > table (left of entrance) you'll be returned to the safe room 22/Talk everyone, then talk to sealand twice 23/(optional) talk to sealand agian for #seadikwedding 24/go to the master bedroom as team one, interact with the middle bookshelf 25/go to the old meeting room, talk to the person there 26/split up to catch person, go back to the stairwell 27/after cutscene, return to old meeting room, and continue to the cave area 28/interact with the rope for another cutscene 29/go to the jail cell, climup through newly oppened hatch 30/talk to everyone, then talk to finland 31/defeat other sealand 32/talk to everyone, then return back through the hatch 33/CLOSE THE DOOR 34/exit jail cell room 35/return to safe room (optional! - bleeding wedding - talk to tony in the safe room. one time only.) (Optional! - Total Twittertlaia island - if you've gone through bleeding wedding, interact with the fireplace. go as often as you want. explore, there's tons of bonus shit here) 36/Interact with the empty seat next to Actual_sealand and ForRealUk to engage the next story chunk. TEAM 1- mochi duty. 37/ go to the REC ROOM, and place Actual_mochiman behind the dresser. 38/ go to the bathroom downstairs and buy the MOCHI FOOD for 200 heta. 39/ interact with mochiman, and give him the MOCHI FOOD. floor 5 is now open. 40/ solve the clock puzzle. if you're really stuck, ask @actual_sealand on twitter 41/ go to the numbers room, and trigger the scene there. TEAM 2 - check the rope out 42/head down to the cave area with the rope, and interact with it for a short cutscene. TEAM 3 - Kitchen duty 43/ go to the kitchen, and unlock the back door. 44/enter the cage by opening the door 45/ LOCK THE CAGE DOOR BEHIND YOU 46/check the paper on the wall. 47/leave back room. 48/after the scene, exit the kitchen. TEAM 4 - library 49/unlock the library 50/check the beer on the table 51/leave the library. 52/ battle steve (you don't have to win this fight) you'll be returned to the safe room. (BONUS SCENE - Hetadiscopogo, if totaltwittertaliaisland has been unlocked) 53/talk to everyone, then begin the group chat. 54/go to the right hallway, have sealand unlock the door. 55/talk to everyone, then talk to sealand (if it doesn't work, just spam talk to totes_femfin) 56/ go to the library 57/ interact with the block in the top right corner 58/ talk to actual_austria 59/return to the saferoom. 60/another groupchat FLASHBACK 61/after the conversation, find Italy in the saferoom and talk to him 62/go to the main foyey and fight the foe there. END FLASHBACK (end of current playability)